The Inkspell Family
by vip-vampire in practice
Summary: i did already have this story but i deleted it by accident so here you go againa dn if you reveiwed the last time please reveiw again. Btw this story is for my best friend Brooke
1. My family and I

_**A/N**_

_**This story is dedicated to my soul sista/ best friend Brooke. She is amazing and I couldn't live without her.**_

Chapter 1

I'll just start with an introduction I guess.......... ok.*sigh* my name's Brooke Inkspell.

I have dark blue eyes, black layered wavy hair that is below my shoulders and it flatters my heart shaped face very much. My full lips are peach pink and I have a straight nose, my face is covered with cute dimples, 8 to be exact. I'm very beautiful, apparently, and I always have a smile on my face, except from when Lilia is around. I'm tall and curvy and I'm as pale as a sheet. This in my option is a stupid phrase. I almost forgot to tell you that, well, I'm dead.

I know it seems weird but you see I'm a vampire, yes their really and no I don't kill humans for their blood. I kill animals. You see, my coven is slightly different from other vampire covens we drink from animals, where others drink from humans.

I was born in 1948 and was turned in to a vampire in 1965, at the start of the plague. All my family had died of the plague, I had no-one. I just wondered around the piousness streets hoping for a miracle, that I knew would never come.

It was a cold November night when Sophia, my now best friend, found me shivering on the cold, hard street floors. She knew I was going to die if I kept living on the streets so she changed me. My ability is to control people's minds, like put thoughts in and change thoughts.

My coven/family is made out of 5 people, me, Sophia, Connar (Sophia's mate), Lilia and Aidan (Lilia's mate).

Sophia has hazel eyes with a hint of green/blue in them, her hair was fire red which was wavy and flew everywhere in a windy day. She has full red lips and a button nose. She is tall, curvy and is very powerful in her appearance. Like every other vampire she is extremely beautiful, lots of people think were sister, saying we look alike but we never see it. Her ability is to read minds and has a shield; it comes in use when we spy on Lilia.

Connar has dark brown eyes and it has a hint a blue in them from his human years, he has short, light brown hair which Sophia loves and thin lips. He is very well built and very tall as well. He loves lifting up Sophia and me when were playing around. Sophia says he has a nice ass but I don't think so and if I did Sophia would **obviously** find out and kill me. He is absolute gorgeous, again just like any other male vampire. His ability is to see into the future and past but he doesn't realize why anyone would want to see stuff that happened in the past.

Lilia is exceedingly small, like really, really small. She has light brown hair which is just above her shoulders and usually straight but you can never really tell cause it's usually tied up. Her eyes are dark brown with a hint of red but apparently Sophia and I are the only ones that see it. She is extremely skinny and it's horrible and because she's very pale her hands look like old grannies, she doesn't even have any curves. Surprise, surprise she has no powers, Sophia, Connar and I bet it's because she's a bitch.

And lastly Aidan. Aidan is that unfortunately looking, he's just not as nice looking as Connar or any other vamp I've ever seen but Lilia thinks he's gorgeous. Probably because he'll be the only person that actually loves, maybe even likes her. He is average height, pale as Lilia and has large brown eyes with a hint of black in them. He looks a bit like a fish, that may sound harsh but he does.

"Brooke, hurry up and finish packing and then get your butt down stairs and put you Prada bags in the boot, now!" Sophia screamed up the stairs. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" I yelled back at her. "Right that's it you've got 10 seconds to get downstairs," "10...9...8...7...6...5" Sophia was yelling.

"Right bye, Brooke," Lilia screamed and I could hear her heels walking towards the door but nothing followed. "Ha, gutted Lilia!" I laughed down at her. I quickly picked up my bags, turned off my light and glanced at my room for the last time then closing the door.

I ran across the landing, down the stairs to see Sophia tapping her foot. She told Connar to go get my bags as she left the house followed by Lilia and Aidan. I gave some to Connar and ran outside to see that everyone was packed in Connar's huge Range Rover. I stuffed my stuff in the back and sat beside Aidan, on the other side of Aidan was Lilia; he's the only person that **wants** to sit beside her. At least she has a mate, everyone in the clan does apart from me and I really want one.

I wish I'll find the mate that I've been looking for in Forks, Washington. That's where we're moving to by the way.

**A/N**

**Kay that's it for now, please subscribe. Hope you like it! (L)x**


	2. House

**A/N**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed on the other chapter and on my other stories, please keep reviewing and please tell me what you think about the characters.**

**I don't mind negative reviews but I would prefer and love positive reviews.**

Chapter 2

After three hours driving, Sophia finally stopped at a **huge** mansion in the middle of no-where (Forks Forest). I was so glad when the car finally stopped, I don't think I could have listened to Lilia talking about herself or Connar talking about football any longer. I was so bored but every time I got really bored Sophia turned round and gave me a reassuring smile telling me that we're almost there.

"Home sweet home!" Sophia shouted as she jumped out of the Black Range Rover.

Lilia jumped out of the car and looked at the house with disappointed. "It's a bit small; I mean how many rooms does it have?"

"11 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a game room, a gym, 5 garages, one each, a library, a music room, an outside pool and inside pool" Sophia said looking very pleased with herself.

Lilia was just about to argue before I said "Sorry Sophia that doesn't seem to be as big as Lilia's ice palace," Sophia burst into a weird laugh which confused me but I just shrugged my shoulders and started to walk towards the house.

I stepped through the huge oak doors and straight away I saw one of the living rooms. It had an 80 inch plasma TV up on to grey wall. The walls were grey and white, 2 grey and 2 white. Every wall had 1 or more pictures on them, all of us when we were humans in old, oak frames. There was a black, leather L shaped couch which I immediately jumped on followed by Connar and Sophia. After only 2 minutes of having a vampire pillow fight Lilia started moaning saying she wanted to see her room.

So Sophia got up and started walking up the marble stair case. "So how many floors are in this _**mansion **_aee?" I asked looking up.

"4, not including the basement," Sophia answered. The first floor was Sophia's and Connar's room with the library across the hall. The library had shelves of books on two walls, one of the other walls lead out to a marble veranda which had 5 chairs out and a glass coffee table. The last wall was a pale peach colour and had a pine desk with a white spinning chair. "Omg I'm moving in here!" I said as I look along the shelves.

"You won't be saying that when you see your room," she mumbled under her breath but just loud enough so that everyone could hear it which was not difficulty. Vampire have better hearing than humans.

We went across to Sophia and Connar's room. As soon as Sophia opened the door I heard everyone take a breath, even Lilia. It was unbelievable, the walls were lilac and white and in the middle of the bed was a king size bed which had silk bed covers over it. There was an 18th century dressing table already covered in make-up and perfume, their bathroom had a bath and a shower in it and was decorated with white roses in deep purple vases, the room was also lilac. A giant walk in wardrobe was at the left of the room, ¾ of the wardrobe had Sophia's clothes in it and the other ¼ was Connar's clothes. After Sophia let us get used to the amazing room, she showed us up the marble stairs again to the 2nd floor were be my room, a spare room and the music room.

We first went into the spare room. It had a single bed in it, a small bathroom, a dressing table, an oak wardrobe and the walls were black and white. Lilia laughed at the room and started saying that I had the nicest room ever; thankfully Sophia was there to save me. "Actually it's not Brooke's room, it's the spare room," "Look's a lot like yours," she said laughing as she went into the music room.

There were 4 guitars for Connar, Aidan, Sophia and I. I giant black piano for me and Sophia and a pink violin in the corner. At the corner of the room was a recording studio. The room was also black and white, but it was tiled which was from the 60's and 70's. It looked amazing.

The last room was my room and apparently Sophia's project of the house. I had butterflies in my stomach I was so nervous but as soon as she opened the door all the butterflies went away. The room was black and white, a huge queen sized bed lay in the middle of the room, and 2 white bedside tables lay beside the bed and had black lamps on both of them. A 19th century dressing table was near the double white doors that lead to the walk in wardrobe. As soon as I walked into the wardrobe I saw skinny's, leather jackets, boots, flats, dresses, rock chick tops, everything black, brown and purple. I ran out of the wardrobe and gave Sophia a huge hug "thank you" I whispered.

"Ok not to spoil this love fest but can we please see my room now?" she said already walking up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Sophia quickly ran in front of her and directed us to Lilia and Aidan's room which was completely PINK. Pink walls, pink bed and bedcovers, pink walk in wardrobe, pink bathroom and pink bed side tables. All different shades of pinks but mostly light pink.

"What the hell Sophia?" Aidan shouted on the top of his voice glaring at Sophia. "Oh mate calm down, NOW!" Connar growled louder then Aidan stepping in front of Sophia in a very protective way. "Oh my god Aidan calm down I **ASKED** Sophia to make the room like this, so do you like it?" Lilia asked with a stupid grin on her face. "Like it, like it I **HATE IT!**" "I'm a boy, not a girl I mean... pink!" "I am not sleeping in this room till most of this **STUIPD** pink is gone!" "I'll be sleeping in the guest room at the 4th floor and no Lilia you **CAN'T** come!" he yelled as he stomped out the room. Everything went silent; all you could hear was Aidan quickly running up the marble staircase and the slam of one of the spare bedrooms up on the 4th floor. "What's his problem it's just a bit of pink," Lilia said in a stupid, sweet voice I have ever heard. "Omg Lilia just shut-up!" I screamed at her, she was so self centred I went up to the 3rd floor and lay on my white queen sized bed.

I took a huge deep sigh, which was needed so badly. I mean we're going to HIGH SCHOOL tomorrow and now we've got to deal with Lilia becoming more self centred and Aidan finally realizing that she's a pain. Great I just remember

High school tomorrow......................................

**A/N**

**Kay that's me sorry I haven't updated sooner and thank you everyone who is reviewing and keep on reviewing please. Also this is completely made up and I'm using my imagination cause isn't that what fanfiction is for? **

**Btw the reason I said that is because of a review which was a bit stupid. Anyway REVEIW thanks **


End file.
